Written in the stars
by Rose-Aki
Summary: When Robin finds a book about zodiac signs, Nami gets curious. Maybe the new information will help her realize what she really feels for a certain swordsman. Zoro/Nami.


A/N: I'm aware that in Japan they have different zodiac signs, but I'll use the normal ones in this story. It's just that I'm more familiar with them and I'm a scorpion myself so I know more about this sign than about the Japanese one. Anyway, I wrote this for Zoro's birthday and I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

The Straw Hats were on their way to a new adventure. However seeing that it would take some time until they would arrive at a new island everyone was busy doing what they normally did.

Nami lay on a beach chair next to Robin sunbathing. Peaceful days were rare and she was sure Luffy would manage to get them into a new adventure very soon, so she enjoyed the relaxing day while she could. Looking next to her, she saw that Robin was reading a book again, this in itself wasn't surprising but the title of the book made Nami curious. Normally her friend read archaeology related books that didn't interest Nami, but this one seemed different.

"What are you reading Robin?"

The archaeologist turned to her with a small smile on her face.

"It's a book about zodiac signs and the characteristics of the people who are born under the different signs. I bought so many books on the last island that I got this one for free. The shopkeeper told me that it's the most-sold one on the Grand Line at the moment, so I gave it a try and I'm not disappointed so far."

Being the navigator of the crew Nami had a wide knowledge about the sky, especially after having studied at Weatheria for two years, but she had never really been interested in zodiac signs. However now that she thought about it, she found herself being curious about it. Robin must have realized that because she smiled slightly.

"Would you like to know more about your zodiac sign? You were born on July 3rd if I'm not mistaken." When Nami nodded Robin looked back down at her book and after searching for the right pages for a few seconds she spoke up. "The people born under this zodiac sign are emotional and loyal, but can also be moody and manipulative. However they are the ones that care the most about their family and friends. Even when a loved one is long gone they cherish their memory for a lifetime."

While Robin read that part Nami felt her heart squeeze painfully. She just had to think of Bellemere and despite that she would never forget how she lost her, there were happy memories of her childhood as well. Never would she forget what Bellemere had done for her and she would always remember the happy times they had spent together. However now Bellemere and Nojiko weren't the only ones that she considered her family. Her friends had become a family to her. Looking around for a moment she saw that Brook was playing one of his new songs at the other side of the deck, while Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky were dancing to it. Through the open kitchen window she could see Sanji shaking his head at them while he prepared their dinner. Then there was Robin, who was just looking through the pages for more information on her zodiac sign.

Seeing them all just doing what they usual did brought a smile to her face. During their two years apart she had missed them all so much. She had never thought that she could care for them as deeply as she did, but they had become her family and she loved them. Then her eyes landed on Zoro, who was training not too far away from them in the blazing sun with his shirt off. However before she could think more about him Robin continued reading.

"The people born under this zodiac sign consider money a huge security and work hard to get as much as they can. When they get money they don't spend everything in one day, but rather save it and invest it wisely. They have a talent for managing finances and are often chosen to be in charge of money."

Nami had to admit that this part was very fitting for her as well. Since she had tried to buy her village back from Arlong she had always worked hard to get as much money as she could. Despite that she regularly spent money on her shopping trips she was careful with the crew's money. It was good that she was the one in charge of the money because otherwise the crew would be broke in no time because Luffy would spend all their money on meat.

"This part is also interesting miss navigator. Women born under this sign don't fall in love easily. They are very vulnerable and emotional when it comes to these kind of feelings, but once their trust someone they will be passionate and loyal. They need someone who accepts them for who they really are and is faithful and honest." Then Robin smiled slightly at Nami. "Here is also a list with the zodiac signs that are most compatible with yours. Let me see."

Before Nami could stop her friend from diving further into the matter, Robin had already found the right page in her book.

"Apparently the zodiac sign of the scorpion is one of the most compatible with yours. Isn't that swordsman-san sign?" Nami knew that this was only a rhetorical question, because she could see the amused smile on Robin's face. Without giving her a choice in the matter Robin started reading once again."Scorpions are brave, passionate and are true friends, but they are also very secretive. They always keep calm and cool no matter what situation they're in and they are great leaders. When they have found a goal they are very dedicated and assertive to reach it."

That described Zoro perfectly in Nami's eyes. When others met them for the first time they often thought that Zoro was their captain because he gave of the impression of a leader more than Luffy. One moment in particular was still fresh in Nami's mind. When Usopp had left them in Water 7 and Luffy had wanted to get him back Zoro had taken over the leadership for a short moment and made them all realize what needed to be done. Back then she had found it very harsh of him, but in the end he had been right. Now curious which other information the book could reveal about the swordsman, Nami looked at Robin, who just now continued reading.

"This dedication is also shown in matters of the heart. They will always make sure that their family and friends are safe before worrying about their own well-being. The people born under this zodiac sign work hard to reach their goal, but will never disrespect other people on their way to success."

At that Nami looked at Zoro again. He trained so hard every day to become the world's greatest swordsman. They all had their goals and they all worked hard for them, but Zoro always seemed to put in a little extra effort. However no matter how dedicated he was to reach his goal, he always made sure that his friends were okay. He was the one who got hurt the most, partly because he was trying to protect them. Nami, who was often enough the one he had saved, knew that. Even when he fought enemies Zoro always treated his opponents with respect and he would always fight fair. Before she could think more about it Robin's next words pulled her out of her thoughts and made her blush.

"Now this should be the interesting part for you. Scorpion men are confident and competitive. If you want to get their attention you need to play hard to get because they love challenges and games. They are attracted to confident and flirtatious woman, but they also need an emotional attraction. It isn't easy to win the heart and trust of a scorpion man, but if you do they will love you for a lifetime."

While Nami tried her best to not look affect by what she had just heard, the archaeologist smiled slightly. She had been aware of her friend's feelings for the swordsman for some time now and despite that Zoro wasn't as easy to read as Nami was, Robin couldn't help but notice that the swordsman was always the one that kept an eye out for the navigator and saved her. For a moment she thought about telling the navigator that she had read that Nami's and Zoro's zodiac signs had a good chance of achieving an emotional link and unite in a way that most people couldn't. True love was what this connection was called and Robin could see that those two could find it in each other. While Nami was very emotional, Zoro was hardly showing any emotions at all, but both wanted a deep connection to someone and cared deeply for the people they loved.

Laying the book down Robin excused herself to give Nami a moment to process what she had just heard. No matter how much Robin wanted to meddle to get these two together, she would wait until they figured it out themselves.

Still shocked about what Robin had just told her, Nami's eyes wandered over to Zoro. There was no doubt that there was attraction between them, he was the best looking man on the ship after all, but love? It was true that she had missed him the most during the two years the crew had been apart and while she considered the others her family, with him it had always been different. They bickered almost all the time, but when she was in trouble he was the first to save her. Sometimes when they were in difficult situations they understood each other without words and she often had deep conversations with him after one of the famous Straw Hats victory parties when they were the only ones still awake.

Nami had tried to deny for so long that she felt more than friendship for Zoro, but after hearing all this about not only her zodiac sign but Zoro's as well, she felt that she had to be true to herself. From all of her friends she always worried a little more about him, always cared a little more and always felt safest when he was with her. Sure, she loved all her friends, but that was family love, what she felt for Zoro was the other kind of love. With this realization the only question that remained was what she wanted to do now and it took her a while to figure it out.

This night Nami stood on deck looking at the stars, what Robin had told her about zodiac signs was still fresh on her mind as well as the realization what she really felt for Zoro.

"Why are you still awake woman?" The deep voice of the man she was thinking about pulled her out of her thoughts. He had watch tonight so it wasn't surprising for Nami that he was here. After thinking everything through for almost the whole day she had decided to go for it. Taking a deep breath she spoke up.

"Do you trust me?" The question must seem random to him, but there wasn't even the slightest hesitation in his voice when he answered her.

"Of course."

Now that Nami thought about it, he must have already trusted her for a long time. She remembered that even back at Arlong Park he had thrown himself into the water, trusting her to not let him drown. Maybe she was interpreting too much into this and maybe this was wishful thinking on her part, but if he trusted her so much maybe he had feelings for her as well. Robin had said that it wasn't easy to win the trust of a scorpion man, so that could be the first step to winning his heart. She had thought long and hard about it and he had all the qualities she was looking for in a man, not only was he dedicated and loyal to his friends but he was also confident and passionate. Considering that, she turned to Zoro. She was afraid that what she would do next would break the connection they already had, but she wanted more with him.

"I want to try something." That was the only warning she gave him before she stepped on her tiptoes and kissed him. As soon as their lips met Nami felt her heart warm up with a feeling she had never felt before. This only confirmed that she was really in love with the man in front of her, but she was soon pulled out of her happiness when she felt him stiffen. There it was, the rejection she had feared, she had clearly misinterpreted his emotions. Sadness filled her and she was about to pull away, but then he finally return the kiss. The moment she felt his strong arms holding her securely and when he kiss her back with a passion, she hadn't known he had for anything besides sword fighting, she was sure that this was what true love felt like.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
